Timeless Conversation
by Marvelgirl
Summary: I'm back with a new story Dark Willow fights Giles in the magic box while fighting Giles does something unexpected...I'm not sure if Tara shows up yet but i hope so...for now it's more about their relationship
1. Default Chapter

Summery: Dark Willow is sent back in time while fighting Giles instead of getting overwhealmed with emotions  
  
Disclaimer: I owe nothing  
  
Timeless Conversation  
  
Inside the Magic Box  
Dark Willow: I could do another 10 rounds but you can hardly  
stand. Don't you think this is worthless.  
  
Giles: Maybe I can't defeat you but there are other ways to  
stop you.  
  
DW: Oh I'm intrigued let's see what you got.  
  
Giles: Tempus fugit...Tempus vidi...  
  
DW: Oh a time spell wanna turn me back into a babbleing geek.  
No way.  
  
Dark Willow moves her hand to counter the spell. But something  
doesn't seem right.  
  
Giles: Who said I'll turn your clock back. I'll send you  
back in time to talk with someone who got a little better  
influence on you. Maybe you get to know who you are again.  
  
As soon as Giles ended the spell Dark Willow vanished  
  
AN: Hope you like the start and want to know more about what's going to happen. I already got a few chapters on paper but I still have to type them. So cya...By the by I'm a reply addict so write me some nice replys( 


	2. Meet yourself part one

AN: LW= Little Willow, DW= Dark Willow  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Dark Willow: Woah Gilsey that was some nice mojo you worked  
but it's useless. You can't hold me.  
  
DW tries to use a time travelling spell herself, but to her  
surprise it doesn't work.  
  
DW: Damn Giles what do you want me to do here. Bore myself to  
death or what. Well luckily my other powers work. Pretty well.  
  
While thinking about ways to escape the power of Giles' spell Dark Willow is disturbed by a toddler with red hair.  
  
Toddler: Hey you wanna play with me and my dolly.  
  
Even in her current state of mind Dark Willow would never hurt child. She changes her eyes back to green and let some of the black vanes disappear.  
  
DW: Who are you?  
  
Toddler: I'm Willow Anne Rosenberg and who are you? Your hair looks kinda funny.  
  
DW: Doesn't matter who I am.  
  
Little Willow: It does. Daddy forbid me to talk to strangers.  
  
DW: Okay Smarty. I'm Anne. So how old are you?  
  
LW: Eightish  
  
DW: Do you know a boy named Xander  
  
LW: Yeah he saved my life when I broke the yellow crayon. Do you know him?  
  
DW: Yeah I know him. You should look after him. He might need you one day  
  
LW: I'll do. So why is your hair so black.  
  
LW tries to touch some of DW hair when she kneled down.  
  
LW: My Daddy had black hair to but I said I put all the  
white there cause I'm such a troublemaker.  
  
Before the rambling goes on DW interrupts her younger self.  
  
DW: It's magic  
  
LW: There's no such thing as magic  
  
DW( smiling) That's what you think now but believe me there  
is. Wanna see a trick.  
  
The dolly that Willow the toddler held in her hands starts to shift and turn and begins flying in the air.  
  
LW: How did you do that?  
  
DW: Magic  
  
LW: But in my fairy book magic is all white and sparkely not dark  
  
DW: Shall I tell you a story?  
  
LW: Only when you carry me home I get sleepy when it's  
story time. And it must have a happy ending.  
  
DW lifts her up and walks home while talking to LW  
  
DW: There used to be a girl. With her best friends she  
fought monsters and demons and grew up to become a powerful  
witch. But she wasn't happy. The guy she had been with just left  
her.  
  
LW: Was she sad?  
  
Little Willow was already dazing of.  
  
DW: Yeah she was pretty sad. But she found another friend at  
that time; another witch. They did some nice and beautiful  
spells together like floating a rose and other cool stuff you  
could do together.  
  
LW: Did they fall in love with each other don't wanna hear the  
end if not.  
  
Dark Willow was a bit surprised at that but continued the story,  
her story.  
  
DW: Yeah they fell for each other. But then a demon queen came  
along and stole the other witches mind. The girl was so sad that  
all she wanted was to hunt down the demon queen for hurting her  
beloved and freeing her mind.  
  
LW was falling asleep very fast but she still managed to ask  
questions.  
  
LW: Did she make it?(yawn)  
  
DW: Yeah. But  
  
LW: Good end of story sleep now.  
  
They already reached the Rosenburgs' house but Dark Willow didn't dare to enter. She hadn't been here for a long time even before college she tried to spent more time elsewhere than in the house of her parents. Her parents' house just didn't felt right. Certainly she used to live there but she had more lonely times than happy times there. At one time she felt safe there but that changed after Angelus. At that time she wasn't only lonely she felt unprotected and no spell or uninviting could cure that feeling. She was really happy when she could leave and live with Buffy in their dorm room. But when Spike succeeded in entering her dorm room intruding her private area once again the feeling was back. With Oz leaving her, live became lonely once again. Then Tara appeared. Tara didn't only managed to make her feel loved. With Tara she felt safe even safer than with Buffy for Buffy always seemed to be at patrol or with Riley or both...on patrol with Riley.  
  
When Glory came and took Tara away from her Willow realised didn't only wanted revenge for Tara she wanted to give Tara and her other friends the safety she needed the most. She felt like all she did was watch the others protect her while she was to willing to recline and take what they had offered. With this thoughts in her mind she started to gain powers to protect them and take Tara back from where Glory imprisoned her. It was time for her to stand on her own. And now she was the most powerful witch in the western hemisphere and if she couldn't get her everything back she sure would make the world more bearing by killing all who had been responsible for her death.  
  
As soon as she was out of this time shift she would start by making Jonathan and Andrew pay for their crimes. That was what she thought of arriving here but things kinda changed when she met her younger self. Some of the anger seemed to vanish and a few red streaks appeared in her hair. They weren't many but they were noticeable.  
  
After a while Dark Willow levitated up to her former bedroom and leid her younger version in her bed. She took a look around and realised for the first time that her room never really changed. The only things that were added later were the computer and the fishtank. She looked around a bit more and started to vanish again 


	3. Meet yourself part two

2. Chapter  
  
AN: Thanks for the reviews. I really like reviews so keep it up(  
  
1998 Sunnydale High In front of the Library  
DW: Oh come on wasn't that enough time travelling. I'm not keen on  
reliving my life over and over again. You hear me Giles, I got enough  
soul searching for today. I even promise to be a nice bad witch and  
not kill you when I'm back.  
  
Looking around Dark Willow saw that the Library doors were a bit open and hoped that she wouldn't meet another innocent version of herself again.  
  
(AN: But hey life can suck when you're the big bad on soul search tours...so here's the deal. I like DW to meet some earlier versions of her self before the twist comes and I change everything to my liking...oh and YW is just young Willow. Man there are to many Willows running around. My heads already hurts from all these Willowisms)  
  
DW: Oh you gotta be kidding  
  
DW entered.  
  
DW: Aren't you afraid to stay here alone after what happened to Jenny Calender?  
  
YW: No. The others aren't far away and Kendra the new slayer is  
here. So you better tell me who you are cause if you're a demon or  
vamp I'm just gonna scream and you're getting dusted.  
  
DW: Nope. I'm no demon. Just a witch so stop playing the brave and  
the bold or should I say dead.  
  
YW: What do you want?  
  
DW: Don't know maybe some rest or maybe I want to help you but maybe  
I just...  
  
YW: Don't try to fool me. I know what an evil witch looks like. I  
only met one but that black speaks volumes.  
  
DW: You got nothing to fear of me Smarty pants. Come on take a  
closer look maybe you know me.  
  
YW: Anne...Oh...You're Anne. You told me that freaky story. How come you  
didn't age? But got streaks of red in your hair now?  
  
DW: Magic. Got myself in a lil time loop reliving some moments of  
your life.  
  
YW: Why my live? I don't remember you being part of it.  
  
DW: For someone who's considered to be the brains of the Scoobys  
you're kinda slow. I visit you cause these are your moments.  
  
YW: Anne ...Oh...You're Anne. You told me that freaky story. How come  
you didn't age one bit but got streaks of red in your hair now.  
  
DW: Magic. Got myself in a lil' time loop reliving some parts of  
your life.  
  
YW: Why my life? I don't remember you being part of it.  
  
DW: For someone who is considered to be the brain of the Scoobys  
you're kinda slow. I visit you because these are our moments...You're  
about to do that spell for Angel right?  
  
YW: How do you know that I consider it?  
  
DW: Did it once.  
  
YW: It worked?  
  
DW: Kind of. You really wanna do it even if it means that you'd  
loose everything you care about even yourself.  
  
YW: There's no other way. We loose anyway if Angelus awakes Acathla.  
And I like to walk in the park with loved ones and have picnics and go  
bronzing and all the other things you could do in this world. You know  
there's not only pain and misery in this world. I wanna fight for  
happiness. Don't you think it's worth it?  
  
DW: Thought so too...but that was a long time ago  
  
YW: What changed?  
  
DW: The other witch got shot in front of me.  
  
YW: I'm sorry. But I'm sure she wouldn't want you to hate the world  
for it.  
  
DW: No she wouldn't. She loved the park too...  
  
Another streak of red appears. YW turns away for a moment but as she looks back at the spot where the dark witch once stood, the witch is already gone. 


	4. All my little demons

Timeless Conversation Chapter3  
  
AN: Heya how's it hanging? I got another chappy in line so have fun. Next chapter we have the lil story twist I promised you so don't give up on me...Let's twist again...like we did last summer come on lets twist again like we did last year... Okay enough of me being miss funny pants and get on with the story before I embarrass myself.  
  
Sunnydale Highschool (about one year later than in the last chapter)  
  
Willow runs away from her alternate vamp-self.  
  
DW: Stop or I set you on fire. (She's got a nice fireball in her hand)  
And you better leave. This won't take long.  
  
Willow leaves but not far enough to not hear the conversation of the two strange women facing off.  
  
(AN: you know the way it's going to be...Vamp Willow=VW no pun intended. I'm just being my usual lazy self)  
  
VW: (sniff) How many of us are there?. (Sniff) Hmm...I like your  
smell. It's got a strong frequency of dark magic. Wanna cause a bit of  
havoc here?  
  
DW: Shut up! And listen I could send you back or incinerate you. I  
don't care. You're dust anyway.  
  
VW: Big words.  
  
Before VW can say anything else her mouth disappears.  
  
DW: I told you to shut up and listen for once I don't like to repeat  
myself. I could send you back but it's not my part to do it. I'm just  
here to talk to someone so leave before I change my mind about the  
incineration.  
  
As Vamp Willow leaves her mouth reappears.  
  
VW: Wow who thought soul me got it in her...  
  
An: sorry can't resist to not taking a lil brake right now. It's  
already getting late here in Germany so you gotta wait a bit longer  
for the twisting 


	5. Remembering Part One

AN: Sorry that it took me so long but I'm kinda caught up in my studies and therefore don't have much time to write. I'd like to write more often but I don't have much time for it but if you wanna chat I'm usually online before I go to uni (6am in Germany and for those in the US etc. 7-9 hours later)...Then we can chat and maybe I get some new ideas... Thanks for the replies...enough with talking and let's continue the story.  
  
Timeless Conversation Chapter4  
  
Back in the Hall  
  
DW: Come out. I can feel you hiding behind the door  
  
Willow yelps  
  
W: Am I the only good Willow or is there a Dark Willow Convention  
going on. Boy I sound like Xander. But hey haven't I seen you, me...you  
get what I mean...before.  
  
DW: Goddess stop bubbling already. How could I ever be that innocent  
at such an age? And look at me still all fuzzy.  
  
W: Vamp-me said that too.  
  
DW: I'm nothing like her.  
  
W: No you just seem as mad. So have I seen you before?  
  
DW: Yeah you have. You ask me that every-time.  
  
W: Oh. Anne. You used my, our second name. So are we all kinda gay  
or what? 'Cause you told me about your girlfriend and Vamp-me was  
kinda gay too and do I know her?  
  
DW: Bubbling again.  
  
A small smile forms on DW's face.  
  
DW: Let's just say that Wolf boy won't have a chance once you met  
her.  
  
W: Don't talk that way about Oz...I ...we...I think we love him.  
  
DW: Might have been that way. But as soon as you meet her you'll be  
so in tune with her that you can't even think straight.  
  
(More red streaks appear in Dark Willow's hair)  
  
W: Your hair. Does it mean the darkness is leaving you?  
  
DW: No: It only means I'm less angry. The darkness will always be there.  
  
W: (looks down at that) so I'll become a dark witch cause...  
  
DW: ...the woman you promised forever died in your arms. Even Osiris  
couldn't bring her back.  
  
W: You tried to resurrect her. I didn't know it was possible.  
  
DW: I resurrected Buffy so it was my first impulse.  
  
W: You brought Buffy back from the dead. How powerful are you?  
  
DW: YOU are so powerful that you skinned and burned Tara's killer  
alive and fought Buffy and Giles not to mention that I won. Then Giles  
send me time and soul searching.  
  
W: You killed him...?  
  
DW: Yeah believe me he deserved it.  
  
W: But it's wrong. You sound like Faith.  
  
DW: And you sound like Miss-righteous-I-screw-every-vamp-in-sight  
a.k.a. Buffy. And I'm not talking about Buffy.  
  
W: You're in league with Faith and the mayor!  
  
The dark in Willow's hair returns.  
  
DW: Oh please. They are just lil' fish and way out of my league.  
  
AN: (evil laughter) I'm sooooo sorry but I just gotta be bad and  
keep you hanging for another chapter... 


	6. Remembering Part Two

Timeless Conversation Chapter5  
  
DW: Oh please. They are just lil' fish and way out of my league.  
  
W: Then help us. I mean if whatever the mayor is up to is  
successful I never get to meet her. And she sounds like someone I like  
to meet.  
  
The darkness vanishes again (it's coming and going)  
  
DW: You really wanna meet her?  
  
W: Yeah I think I know myself enough to know when I meet a nice  
girl...  
  
Dark Willow smirks.  
  
W: eh...person. I mean person and overlooking that smirk right now.  
  
DW: oh yeah. There'll be lots of smirk age.  
  
W: Hey stop that. I don't like me talking and looking like Faith or  
Xander. He thinks about sex and Buffy naked all the time.  
  
DW: Hmm Tara naked...  
  
DW joked but looks down at once thinking of all the times they've been  
together.  
  
W: She must have been amazing to put that look in your eyes an I  
don't mean the angry, sad, or black-eyed look cause that is just eww  
brrr  
That looks like you could poke something inside and never find  
it again.  
  
DW: You're around Buffy too much. But even if I wanted to help I  
couldn't. You have to do it on your own. Furthermore I don't know when  
I leave again.  
  
W looks down  
  
W: So I will end up like you.  
  
DW: Don't know. Your path seemed like mine even with my interfering.  
The chances are good that you have to use Dark Magic too. Oh and  
you're not a white hat. You've already used some dark magics.  
  
W: No I haven't.  
  
DW: Yes you have. Remember cursing Angel. That was pretty dark for a  
beginner. But I have to admit it was the right thing to do.  
Well I should go. We don't want you to bath in my bad influence for  
to long. So don't let vamp-me bite us...  
  
DW walks away and disappears.  
  
AN: and soon it'll get twisty so keep on reading...I got something  
coming your way 


End file.
